Conventionally, a pneumatic tire with a sponge-like noise damper attached to a surface on the side of a tire cavity of the tread portion is well known in order to reduce road noise of tires.
When the above pneumatic tire is used in cold climates, moisture in the air in the tire cavity may freeze and expand in the noise damper. This phenomenon causes a large number of cracks on the noise damper and brings a problem that aggravates its appearance.